Innocent? Shy?
by CherryXWeasel-chan
Summary: Innocent? Shy? …Pshh, yeah right. She was the student new here, so no one knew her true self. But once they do, they'll be cowering in fear. WARNING has cussing. (rated M for a reason) PS. Sorry, my first story. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to give me any advice. :D PPS. Sorry if I take too long to update, I'm really busy.
1. Chapter 1: Why! Why do I have to go?

Innocent? Shy?

Summary: Innocent? Shy? …Pshh, yeah right. She was the new here, so no one knew her true self. But once they do, they'll be cowing in fear.

Chpt. 1: Why?! Why do I have to go?!

My name is Sakura Haruno, the daughter of Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi Haruno, who are currently in Suna. Well, my brother, Yahiko Haruno (A.K.A. Pein-niichan), decided to visit his old school before he move in with our parents. Apparently, I was forced to tag along because I was causing too much "trouble" as my parents worded it. According to them, this new school might be a good influence and will stop my bad habits of getting into trouble. So, that's how I got here ready to be a new sophomore at Konoha High. Also Pein-niichan is a senior.


	2. Chapter 2: Time for School

Innocent? Shy?

Summary: Innocent? Shy? …Pshh, yeah right. She was the new here, so no one knew her true self. But once they do, they'll be cowing in fear.

Chpt. 2: *Sigh* Time for School -_-`

Sakura POV

"Mwahahah!" I was in my evil lair scheming ways to get revenge on my parents when suddenly my surroundings changed.

"What the HELL?!," I screamed when I looked down to see she was in the pinkest, puffiest, and most sparkling dress she could ever imagine. To top it of she was on a giant pink unicorn in a sparkly pink field with sparkly pink flowers everywhere.

**Well, it's certainly a nice dream you're having here. Everything is PINK.**

_I'm going to rip this dress apart and burn everything here. Mwahahaha. Including the unicorn._

About to do so when… *BEEP* *BEEP* the hideously pink dream vanished. Ughh… *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Arghh… slamming her hand down on her alarm it smashed into a zillion pieces, then falling back to sleep.

Pein POV

_*_Sigh* _Not another alarm clock. Oh, well it's not like she's wasting my money. _"SAKURA! Get up or you're going to be late!" Hearing moan from upstairs, then a reply of "But Pein-niichan… I don't wanna." "Now or you are grounded for a month."

Sakura POV

_Man, Pein-niichan sounds a lot like mom. Hmm, probably inherited it from her too. _"Ughh… Fine." _It's not like I care if I'm late anyways. _

Normal POV

Dragging herself out of bed, she trudged to the restroom to do her morning business, then fixing her bed. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and some random T-shirt that says "I'm Cute! Get over it!" then her zip-up jacket, without actually zipping it up. As she finished dressing, she went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast before heading out to the car.

Pein POV

"Hey, Saku how come your not wearing your usual style?" _She kinda looks like a kid. _

Sakura POV

"I'm too tired to care."

Normal POV

There was a comfortable silence as they drove to Konoha High.

Sakura POV

"Holy Shit! This school is fucking huge!" She stood there staring in awe.

**No offence, but Outer Saku you sure look like an idiot standing there with your mouth open. Not to mention Pein-niichan taking pictures of you.**

_Whatever…Wait. WHAT?! Pein-niichan is taking pictures of me?_

**No Shit, Sherlock**

Snapping back to the cruel reality she glared at her brother before stomping to the office.


	3. Chapter 3: Damn it! I'm lost!

Innocent? Shy?

Summary: Innocent? Shy? …Pshh, yeah right. She was the new here, so no one knew her true self. But once they do, they'll be cowing in fear.

Chpt. 3: Damn it! I can't find my homeroom.

Sakura POV

*Sigh* _Oh, well._

Snapping back to reality, she stopped at the sign, clearing saying OFFICE. She took a deep breath and walked in. Suddenly a fair-skinned with black eyes and straight shoulder length hair with bangs that framed her face came into view as she approached the counter.

"Hello, you must be the new student, Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you. I am Shizune Principal Tsunade's Assistant."

Trying to look as happy as she can she replied, "Nice to meet you too, Miss Shizune. Can I get my schedule?"

"Of course, just go to Principal Tsunade's office and she will give you it. By the way just call me Shizune."

Sakura turned around to see the door with the sign PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. Taking a deep breath, and then smiling brightly, she knocked on the door. Seconds later a voice replied "come in." Walking in she saw a light-skinned woman with long straight blonde hair tied into two loose ponytails and a rather large bust, sitting at a desk drinking what she think was sake.

**Are you seeing what I'm seeing? I mean do you see the Sake too?**

_Of course I see it, I'm you. Is she even allowed to have that here?_

** Beats me.**

"Excuse me , but can I get my schedule?"

Seeing Sakura, she smiled, "Of course you can. You must be Sakura Haruno. Here you go."

**That was one weird principal.**

_Agreed._

Looking at the Schedule this is what she saw:

| Homeroom – Kakashi Hatake |

| Math – Iruka Umino |

| Language Arts – Kakashi Hatake |

| Science – Orchimaru … | o_O **WTF!?**

|~*~*~*~*~*LUNCH*~*~*~*~*~ |

| History – Asuma Sarutobi |

| Chemistry (Elective) – Kabuto Yakushi |

| Art (Elective) – Kurenai Yuhi |

| Gym – Maito Gai and Anko Mitarashi |

**WTF!? The Orchimaru guy has no last name, his name sounds really creepy too.**

_Surprisingly, you are actually right. I completely agree. His name really is creepy. It gives me the goosebumps. Wait, I don't know where to go._

**Just walk around you find the classroom eventually.**

_Sounds like a stupid idea, this school is gigantic! Oh well, it's not like we have any choice._

Sakura walked on and on.

~*~*~*~*~*~* 15 minutes later *~*~*~*~*~*~

**I swear we've past that door at least ten times already.**

_Great… Thanks to your wonderful idea we are completely lost. I should have just waited for Pein-niichan._

"Oof… Where did this wall come from?" Looking up she saw a boy with beautiful blue eyes and blonde spiky hair.

"Oops… Sorry. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Flashing off his pearly white teeth.

"It's OK. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm new here do you mind helping me find umm… Kakashi Hatake's classroom?"

"No problem. Sakura-Chan!" Grabbing her hand he drag her in a specific direction.

Naruto POV

**Boy, she's hot.**

_Yeah, totally__**.**_

**Hey, now we have an excuse to why we arrived late to Kakashi-sensei's classroom.**

_Great! Now we won't have detention._

" We're here Sakura-Chan! This is Kakashi-sensei's classroom."

Sakura POV

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, I'm Sakura Haruno a new student. Sorry for being late, I was lost and Naruto helped me."

"No worries. But please introduce yourself and then you can sit wherever you want." Kakashi said as Naruto went to sit down.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sakura Haruno. I come from Suna. I used to go to Suna High. I was one of the top students there, and yes my pink hair his natural … putting on the most sadistically creepy smile ever… so I recommend you not make fun of my hair or say it's fake."

Whispers of nerd, she's hot, slut, such a cutie, were heard throughout the room. Shrugging off therumors, she sat next to Naruto and on the other side happened to be some emo looking kid with chicken ass hair.

The Emo looking kid with chicken ass hair's POV

_ Not another fangirl._

**I wouldn't mind at all, she looks pretty hot.**

_Shut up you._

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Chicken Ass Dude

Innocent? Shy?

Summary: Innocent? Shy? …Pshh, yeah right. She was the new here, so no one knew her true self. But once they do, they'll be cowering in fear.

PS. Sorry Karin and Sasuke fans.

Chpt. 4: Meeting the Chicken Ass

Sakura's POV [What Sakura was thinking when she saw Sasuke]

Turning around to the other side to see who my "next door neighbor is", I saw some emo dude who had an unusual hairstyle chicken ass like with dark onyx eyes.

**I swear! His hairstyle reminds me of something, but I can't remember.**

_I know, right? Hmmm….. Oh, I'm so stupid. It obviously looks like a chicken's ass._

**On the other hand, he is pretty hot. I mean look at his-**

_Oh, SHUT UP!_

Tuning out Inner Saku's rambling about how hot the guy was, I decided to get to know him.

"Yo, what's your name?"

"Aren't you going to introduce your self first?" Sasuke replied with a smug look on his ~**Oh so handsome~** face.

"You know, I already did or do you have hearing problems. So let's start again. What's your name?"

Scowling, "Che, It's Sasuke Uchiha."

**I know ask about his hair.**

_Sure, I'm curious about it too. I mean who wants their hair to look like that?_

"So… Is your hair naturally like that or did you try to make it like a chicken's ass?"

"Hn."

"Whoa, we aren't cavemen ya know. We talk with words not grunts, you retard."

Suddenly, an annoyingly high pitched squeal came out of nowhere. "How dare you talk to _**my**_ Sasuke-kun like that? Pink Haired Bitch."

She turned around to see a spiky red haired girl with a long sleeved showing her stomach and really really short shorts.

**Whoa. Those are some short shorts. And I mean really really short.**

_ Wow. I didn't even know that was allowed in school._

** Hello. We are in High School now. I, mean no dress code.**

"HELLO?! Stupid Bitch. Is she deaf or something? I said How dare you?!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she glared her – oh so scary – **DEATH GLARE** **OF SCARINESS** at the girl whom was wearing really really really short shorts.

"Excuse me, Red Haired Bitch, but you are distracting me from learning with your -cough* really really short shorts * cough- I mean very ugly and distracting clothes. And besides, I'm not deaf. I was simply ignoring you and doing my work."

**Yeah, right. You were staring at those shorts of hers.**

_Hey, leave me alone BULLY. They really are short._

*RING* *RING* *RING*-**WTF! How many rings are there? ***RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* RING* *RING*

Until it finally stopped. Kakashi-sensei finally looked up to say "Class Dismissed."

_Huh, Kakashi-sensei didn't notice anything?_

** He probably did, but was too interested in that orange book of his. **

_ That book isn't the one I think it is right? No, it just some other orange book that coincidentally has the same name._

**Somehow, I doubt it.**

_Oh, well. We should leave the classroom now._

Before walking out of the classroom, I grabbed my stuff and said bye to Kakashi-sensei.

_Wait … I don't want to get lost again._

"Umm… Kakashi-sensei. Can I get someone to help me find Iruka-senei's classroom?"

"Sure. Hold on a second."

~ON THE PHONE CALL~

"Sakura Haruno, the new student needs a tour guide for today. Can we have a teacher aid help her?"

..…. The faint voice of blah blah blahs …

"Great, Thanks. She is at my classroom right now."

~END OF PHONE CALL~

….A few moments of silence later…

"I'm your guide. Ne? Saku."

"Pein-niichan! I didn't know you were a teacher aid."

"Which class do you have next, Saku?"

"Iruka-sensei."

Following Pein-niichan out of the classroom with Kakashi-sensei staring at them.

Arriving at my classroom a few moments later, I said my goodbyes to Pein-niichan.

Slamming the door open before yelling "YO PEOPLE!"

I walked in knowing everyone was staring at me and NOT giving a DAMN.


	5. Chapter 5:I'm Fucking Bored

Innocent? Shy?

Summary: Innocent? Shy? …Pshh, yeah right. She was the new student here, so no one knew her true self. But once they do, they'll be cowering in fear.

Chpt. 5: I'm Fucking Bored

Iruka-sensei's POV

_That's the new student? I heard she was one of Suna's top students. She doesn't look like the type to do misbehave. Gosh, I hope it's not another Naruto._

"Hello, you must be the new student. Please call me Iruka-sensei. Oh and please refrain from doing entering the class noisily again; since it's your first day here I'll let it pass."

Unknown POV [You can probably guess who though.]

_Who's that? Must be the new girl. Huh, she has pink hair. Whatever … I'm going back to sleep, hopefully she won't be too loud. So troublesome._

Back to the main character's POV

Shrugging my shoulders, I went to the front of the class and introduced myself.

"Yo, Sakura Haruno. –sigh– From Suna High, one of the top students. Blah Blah Blah. And yes this hair is natural. Some of you might know me from my last period. Whatever."

"Ne, Can I sit now?" Looking back, the teacher seemed to be very surprised at my behavior. After all my fucking cute, innocent looking little self wouldn't do anything bad, right?

**Pshh, yeah right. But then that's why we never got in trouble at Suna. If only the teachers knew. **

**[ Please Insert Evil Maniac Smirk] -Sigh- Good times...**

_I was totally being sarcastic, you idiot._

**Whatever…**

Then she heard faint voices sounding like blah blah blahs.

"Huh?" _Great, now the teacher looks like he wants bang his head on the wall._

**Yeah, and you called ME an idiot.**

_ Well, we are the same person, so I guess we're both idiots._

**You do know your teacher is talking to you right?**

"I'm sorry what?"

Iruka-sensei sighed VERY loudly and said "I said go sit next to Shikamaru in the front row, the student with his hand raised up…"

Walking to the desk next to the window and the guy who I shall now call Mr. Pineapple, I set my stuff down, sat on the desk and stared at the worksheet.

_This is as easy as shitting. I learned this at Suna last year._

** Hey, it looks like Mr. Pineapple is done .**

Looking back at the piece of paper, I started doing all of my problems. Five minutes later, I looked up to see everyone else working on it except for my next door neighbor and me.

_What the hell? Are we in the right class? It looks like this class is full of idiots._

**~Talk to the guy~**

_No._

** ~Go on, you know you want to~**

_NO!_

**~Yes, come on talk to him. Talk to him. ~**

_For the last time NO._

**~ Talk to him. Talk to him. Talk to him. Talk to him. Talk to him. Talk to him. Talk to him. … ~**

_Ignoring the chanting ... Not gonna work Inner!_

**~ Talk to him. Talk to him. Talk to him. Talk to him. Talk to him. Talk to him. Talk to him. … ~**

_Fine. Stupid motherfucking bitch._

Looking back to the guy only to see he was asleep. "Hey." … "Hey."… "Mr. Pineapple."…

Fnally, he replied with sleepy "Huh?"

"What is your name?"

"Shikamaru. -Mumble mumble- This is so troublesome. - Mumble mumble- Interrupting my sleep."

"So, how are ya doing?" … "Hello?" … "Hello?"… _He went back to sleep already. _

"Arghh. Nervermind."

**I'm so bored... DO SOMETHING!**

_There's nothing to do, this class is fucking boring._

**Well, find something bitch!**

_You know what? I'll just go to sleep, that way I can ignore you at the same time too._

**WTF? No, find something interesting to do. ENTERTAIN ME, you fucking pheasant!**

_…_

**Grrr… Wake Up!**

And so that continued for about another 30 minutes when…

*RING**RING* *RING* *RING**RING*_-Why the hell does the bell ring so many times?! I'm trying to fucking sleep here. -_ *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING*

"GRRR…"

I stood up grabbed my backpack, fixed my hair, before putting my 'cute, innocent, I would never get into trouble face' on.

"Bye, Iruka-sensei. Hope you have a nice day."

Going back to my foul mood from getting my sleep interrupted, I trudged out of class and slowly walked back to Kakashi-sensei's class.

_At least I know Kakashi-sensei is a fucking awesome teacher, who would let me sleep some more._


End file.
